


Like Mother, Like Daughter

by angel_scoggins



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Sex, Angel Wings, Angel/Human Relationships, Angelic Grace Kink (Supernatural), Blood, Breeding, Church Sex, Consent Play, Deception, F/M, Impregnation, Improvised Sex Toys, Loss of Virginity, Masturbation, Other, Power Kink, Ritual Sex, Sassy Lucifer (Supernatural), Shameless Smut, Virginity Kink, Witches, magical sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-23 18:50:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17688953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angel_scoggins/pseuds/angel_scoggins
Summary: Rowena's daughter has always felt like she was living in her mother's shadow. So when the Winchesters come knocking, wanting their help in putting Lucifer back in the cage, she sees her chance to prove herself once and for all. So she goes to the place where Lucifer escaped hell, thinking to trap the devil for her own gain. But, she soon discovers, she has bitten off more than she can chew. And the devil is just getting started.... Grace kink and impregnation included.





	Like Mother, Like Daughter

I’ve always lived in my mother’s shadow.

When I was a little girl, my mother took me onto her knee, and she told me that I would never be as powerful as her. I would never find love. I would never have anything in life that would be worth a damn. She told me that this was what her mother had told her growing up. And her mother before her. She told me that I came from a long line of women who were gifted with power and passion but doomed to never be happy. Not with anything or anyone.

My half brother, not being gifted with the ability to wield magic, fared much was than I. I could tell that she saw a lot of his father in him, the man who had left her screaming and bleeding while he ran back to his wife. She used tortures on my brother that were never spent on me, the child of a magic peddler she met on the road. We were never close. Him and I. The fact that our mother loved me most was always an ugly, unspoken thing between us, like a some sort of cancer or curse that ate away at us both.

When the Winchester brothers approached my mother and I to come up with a way to trap Lucifer outside of a human vessel, I was the first to step up and say that I would do the spell to trap him into an enochian enchanted vial. The blood spell could only be performed by a virgin, and I had kept myself pure all these years because I excelled at this kind of witchcraft. Well, that and I hated human men. They were lowly, disgusting creatures unworthy of my time and attention. And the thought of even letting an unmagical, hairless monkey lay on me made my skin crawl.

My mother, always the one to try and grab the spotlight, rushed forward to say that we would find another way. She talked about wanting to save me in case things went wrong, but we both knew better. It always had to be about her. And I hated that fact with a passion.

So, while my mother was asleep, I stole the ingredients I needed and headed off to the church where Lucifer had first risen from the cage below in hell. I could still feel a lingering, malevolent power about the place. The darkness of the chapel seemed much more sinister than it should have. The silence more deafening. I shuddered, wondering how anyone could have attended a church service here and not felt the power of the dark Lord passing through them instead of the power they were seeking.

Humans. So stupid.

I set about taking the required ingredients out of my bag. I had broken into the local morgue and left with the needed three human hearts, seven sets of human eyes and human skull. The dead fetus had been harder to get. Three dead ravens. Wolfs bane. Myrrh. Rosemary. Dead man’s blood. And several other ingredients, some that had been taken from willing human or monster donors. And some that were not.

When the symbol had been drawn and everything in its place, I slit my wrists, but not too deeply, with the ceremonial dagger, letting my magical virgin blood pool on the floor beneath me. It splattered on the vial at my feet.

“Dark one, hear me,” I said, my voice loud and echoing in the empty chapel. “Come to me, your servant. Hear my words and know that I offer you succor. Come to me. Come to me. Lay down your burden. Come to me. I give you this gift, my untouched blood shed for you. My unspoiled body given to you. My immortal life yours to do with as you please.”

My words were met with silence.

The summoning, though it may have sounded like a plea, was more like a command issued with a swift hammer to the head. There weren’t many virgins who had sat around, thinking of ways to summon the devil, but this one had gone back many years. I had found it in the back of an old grimoire that contained the most horrific spells I had ever seen. It was the thing of nightmares, containing images that still haunted me in their malicious glee in destroying both the human body and the spirit. Even my mother had declared it to be utter filth. So I had little doubts the witches who made it had done so on a lark.

Outside the church, I felt a wind stir up like a hurricane. The walls shook around me. The candles blew out. The ground beneath me trembled. In the dark, the world around me shuddering and shaking as if it would explode at any minute, I felt a moment of doubt about what I had done. It occurred to me that the power I was summoning, the power of an actual archangel, was not something a witch should be playing with. None of us, regardless of what people saw in movies, had ever summoned the devil. Demons, yes, foolish witches who didn’t mind giving their souls up for money or love or some other foolish human thing. But never the actual Devil.

I gasped, closing me eyes. Not wanting whatever was about to happen actually happen.

The furious shaking and banging noises stopped. I opened my eyes. The first thing I did was look down, shocked to find that the vial before me was lit up with a beautiful blue, swirling light. I bent down to pick it up. The vial felt cool in my hands. I stared at the angelic grace moving around behind the thick glass, my heart skipping a beat. The swirl of power was the culmination of everything I had done in my life. It was a smack in the face to my mother, who had told me I would never amount to anything. What kind of nobody would be standing at the gates of hell with the spirit of the devil in their hands?

I took off the thin silk dress I was wearing, shivering as the cool night air touched my skin. I leaned down to pick up the vial that contained the fallen angel, closing my eyes and letting the cool, thick glass slide from neck all the way down to the apex between my legs. I imagined Lucifer in the vessel I had seen him in last, the tall, blond haired vessel that had once belonged to a man named Nick. I thought about him on more than one occasion, my hands working beneath the bed covers. I had felt guilty about lusting after the angel who had killed my mother. Twice. But I couldn’t deny that I felt an attraction for him. For his power.

The vial had a rounded end, which I was thankful for since the grimoire had been quite descriptive about what was to come next.

“You’re one lucky guy, I guess,” I told the vial, brushing the tip against my pussy lips.

Reaching down, I stroked my clit until it became swollen and my pussy became slick and wet. No reason why this couldn’t be enjoyable, even if I was using the devil’s glass cage as a sex toy.

YEEEEEESSSSSS

I nearly fell over, the feeling of the voice washing over me, not as a sound, exactly, but as a vibration going through the vial and up through my hands and body. I stopped, about to plunge the glass knob into my wet folds.

WHY STOP NOW? ISN’T THIS WHAT YOU WANTED? WHAT YOU’VE ALWAYS WANTED?

“Shut up,” I seethed. My hand held the vial along the length of my sex. It was so close. The last step of the spell so close to completion. But I wasn’t expecting the union to be like this at all. I wasn’t expecting HIM to know what I was doing. Or care.

HOW EASY IT WOULD BE TO ALTER THE SPELL. JUST BY TWEAKING THINGS A BIT.

“I get all your power. And you, or what’s left of you, get stuck in a prison for all time. Sounds good to me.”

I plunged the vial inside of me harder than what I needed to, the pain of being stretched out making me gasp and grit my teeth. After a moment, the pain began to fade, replaced with a pleasant fullness. I found I rather liked it. Experimentally, I moved up and down on the glass shaft, loving the dark thrill that washed over me. I knew that it was a mixture of physical pleasure and the effects of the ancient spell mixed in with the angel grace, and I just didn’t care.

YOU COULD. YOU’RE POWERFUL AND SMARTER THAN YOUR MOTHER KNOWS. LOOK HOW FAR YOU’VE COME.

“I said be quiet!”

YOU DIDN’T COME HERE JUST FOR POWER. LITTLE ONE. YOU NEED GUIDANCE. YOU NEED ME. YOU NEED US.

I tried to push his words from my mind. Lucifer was the father of lies. I knew that. But, still, his voice echoed through my body in the most delicious way as I continued to fuck myself with his prison. Looking down, seeing the blue light that was his grace, vanish inside of me over and over again excited me on some deeper level I didn’t know existed. I wondered what it felt like for him, too. To be inside of a human but not be allowed to take over. To be so close to escape but not be able to lash out and take what he wanted.

“So close,” I moaned.

YOU COULD BE MORE POWERFUL THAN YOUR MOTHER EVER WAS. I COULD GIVE YOU EVERYTHING. I WANT TO GIVE YOU THE WORLD.

I stopped, my body protesting rather loudly about halting the flow of the pleasure within me. How many nights had I spent, alone on my bed, weeping for a life better than the one I had been dealt? A cold, unloving mother who only kept me around as a magical novelty, a virgin witch who could do the darkest of arts and emerge unscathed. A life spent drifting from one hotel to another, no place to really call home. A messed up, deranged family with a demon for a brother and a witch for a mother. I had always wanted someone else’s life. And now here I was, trying to steal someone else's power in order to get it.

“What do I have to do,” I asked. There was a dark, twisted kind of finality to the words. I knew, even as I said them, that I was making a terrible mistake. But there was also the feeling that I was taking part in a wonderful, fantastic kind of dream where the reality of things had been tossed out the window and anything was possible. Maybe a witch could make a deal that ended in happily ever after. Even if it was with the devil.

ALL YOU HAVE TO DO IS ONE SMALL, TINY LITTLE THING. ALL YOU HAVE TO DO IS SAY YES.

“YES?”

There was a pause. I cocked my head. The vial still buried deep within me, gently brushing my cervix in a way that made me shiver with pleasure.

That’s when I felt it. Small at first, but then rising in strength, like a drum that beat louder and louder until it was deafening. I put my hands to me ears, surely they would burst if the cacophony continued like it did. My bones ached from the power of it. I sank deeper on the vial, pushing it as far up as it would go. My legs shook from the effort not to fall over and curl up into the fetal position.

“STOP,” I screamed. “Leave me alone!”

Silence followed my words. I glanced around. Then, as if in a dream that had suddenly turned into a nightmare, I dropped my gaze down to the vial beneath me. In the attack of sound and magic upon my mind and body, the stopper at the end of the vial had been removed.

Lucifer’s grace was gone.

My wrists had also been healed.

I sprang to my feet. My nakedness forgotten as I moved forward, eager to sprint from the room and the fate that was surely awaiting me.

The doors to chapel slammed shut in my face.

A dozen different endings, all revolving around the manner in which I would die, went through my head as I swirled around, not sure where the attack would come from. I had read the old grimoires that cataloged, torture by torture, how human souls were twisted into becoming demons. And I knew that Lucifer had invented many of them himself, back when he had first created the demonic order.

HERE, KITTY KITTY KITTY

I felt a pressure around my ankles, a scream leaving my lips as I was yanked back, hard, against the cold stone floor. My body was dragged back until I was in the middle of the blood pentagram, my legs pulled apart as far as they would go.

A blue, twisting light rose up from the floor between my legs. I felt a sickness creep over me at the sight of it. It was a sensation I had only experienced once before, back when I was a young witch and been playing around with dark arts beyond my ability to control. My mother had walked into the backyard just in time to yank me from the claws of a demonic being from an alternate dimension. During the many years that followed, I would often wonder if being held captive by the infernal beast might not have been a far kinder fate.

I felt outside of my myself for a moment, the sight of the frenzied, swirling blue orb snaking its way across the floor didn’t inspire any kind of fear inside of me. The coldness of the floor seeped up into my flesh, soothing the hotness that had enveloped me just minutes ago. I knew I was still wet. And, a small part of me became aware, that HE knew I was still wet, too. Still aroused and waiting for him.

SAY IT

The angel grace brushed against my outer lips, making me shiver with mixed feelings of excitement and dread.

I closed my eyes for a minute. My entire life, I had been pushed around like a toy boat in a big, constantly stormy ocean. There was no one there to care if I went under. If I simply vanished beneath the waves forever. There was no happy ending for girls like me. Raised by mothers who cared as little about themselves as they did their daughters. It was my destiny to work for nothing, to be used up by forgettable faces in the night. A nothing. Forgotten in the grand scheme of things.

“Yes.”

The blue streak parted my pussy lips, gently, almost tenderly, its tip plunging inside of me. I arched my back, head thrown back as the pleasure of really being penetrated for the first time coursed through me. It was even better than what I had imagined love making with a human man would be. The power of the angelic being coursed through me. I could feel the astral wings, huge and beautiful, sprout from either side of my shoulders as I was possessed, body and soul, with the angel Lucifer.

In that moment, we became one.

I felt a weight settle in my belly, a slight pulling sensation that was quickly forgotten as another round of sensations went through me, from the tips of my toes all the way up to my head. I couldn’t get enough of it. It would have been inaccurate to have called them orgasms. I had masturbated before, but nothing had felt anything at all like this. Like being pleasured in every erogenous zone I possessed. And deeper than that, all the way down to my soul. I found myself, back arched, softly crying Lucifer’s name over and over again like a mantra. I never wanted my union with him to end.

And then, as quickly as the pleasures had started, they suddenly ceased.

I sat up, hands running down my body in a feeble attempt to regain what I had lost. But the feel of my cold hands on my naked flesh did nothing for me. Deep down, it occurred to me that no human touch would ever again excite me. Not after what I had done with my angel lover.

WAS IT GOOD FOR YOU, TOO?

I stifled a scream.

The voice was coming from inside me.

Lucifer was inside my body.

“Get out!”

A deep chuckle resounded through my body. A deranged parody of the grace that had stroked and pleasured me before.

NOW. NOW. THAT’S NOT WHAT YOU WERE SAYING BEFORE, BABY. LAYING THERE. ALL HOT AND BOTHERED. SCREAMING MY NAME.

I got to my feet, my wind turning this way and that, trying to figure out where I would go from here. I knew, even as I looked down at the various parts of the spell that I had assembled in the chapel, that it would take something far more powerful to cast out an archangel. I didn’t have the power or the knowledge. But maybe my mother….

AH, YES. TIME TO VISIT MOMMY DEAREST, ISN’T IT?

“You won’t hurt her. I won’t let you.”

Lucifer let out another chuckle. Longer and more sinister than the last one.

OH, NOT ME, KIDDO. YOU.

I put on my clothes, preparing myself for what lay ahead. If I used the full force of my magic, I might be able to keep the archangel at bay long enough to warn my mother to stay away from me. But then what? No matter how I looked at it, there was no situation that ended well for me. Maybe the best thing to do would be to go to the Winchesters and hope they could somehow end it. Or, at the very least, find a way to put me back in the cage….

I WOULDN’T DO THAT IF I WERE YOU.

“Give me a good reason not to,” I hissed, more out of fear than anger. I knew that, no matter how this played out, I was to blame for it. I had run off like a silly little child, playing with her mother’s grimoire on a dark winter’s night. Only this time she hadn’t been there to save me.

WELL, IT’S NO PLACE TO RAISE A KID, SUGAR PLUM.

Without thinking about it, my hand went down to grasp the slight curve of my stomach. Wearily, I recalled now the faint twinge in my stomach during the union. Had he...Was it even possible...Without a human body?  
Even though I wasn’t able to see his face, I knew that Lucifer was there, grinning inside of me.


End file.
